America Can Dance
by HeroComplex122
Summary: A group of nations: China, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Italy and England,are in for a surprise when they meet Alfred at a dance club.


**America can dance.**

(( Yeaaaah..this was one of my random ideas and it's really just...wow. This also has some inappropriate content, so..don't like, don't read. I know this fic probably sucks, and has a bunch of errors, but be nice, yeah? ;w; I do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers, or any of the characters, I DO however, own this fanfic. =w= ))

Arthur was getting pissed. Seriously, seriously pissed. Where the bloody hell was that stupid American! Arthur, Francis, Yao, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, and Kiku had all agreed to come down to Alfred's house, and go clubbing with him. Arthur, Yao and Ludwig, of course argued that it wouldn't be enjoyable, so why should they go? In which case, our lovely American proceeded to whine until they agreed to go. Currently, the group of nations were waiting for Alfred outside of a café after Alfred had gone down to a small club to set up. Arthur sighed, his large eyebrows twitching in irritation. "Where the bloody hell is that idiot?" Before anyone could answer Arthur, the Brit's cell phone started ringing, 'London Bridge' by Fergie starting to play, which clearly meant that A: Alfred had switched his ring tone, much to his embarrassment, and B: That dimwit was actually calling them.

Arthur snapped open his phone, shooting a glare at the snickering nations before barking harshly into the phone. "Where the fuck are you, you git?" Alfred answered by giggling drunkenly and mumbling out the name of a club. A club that happened to be newer, and louder. A simple rave club. Arthur could swear he felt a vain throbbing in his forehead and groaned, hanging up his phone. "We have to go get him, he's already wasted.." Gilbert and Francis began whining about Alfred ruining their fun, while Kiku and Feliciano started walking ahead with Arthur. Yao and Ludwig, being the more responsible ones, made sure that they all stayed in a group. They walked down the street, passing numerous people. "Where exactly did America go?" Ludwig asked with a frown, glancing at the old time buildings. "He's around here somewhere.." Arthur answered voice soft as he looked around. When the club finally came into view, Arthur led the group over to the medium sized, burgundy colored building. He slammed open the doors, and froze. The sight he saw, completely shocking him in place.  
Alfred was standing on a bar, a microphone being held in leather fingerless gloved hands as he belted out lyrics to 'Need You Tonight,' by INXS. He was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and combat boots, his button down shirt hanging open to reveal his toned abdomen and chest. A clear sheen on sweat covered the American's body, and he swung around a pole, arching his back slightly. Arthur stared, not even noticing when the other nations had taken notice to Alfred and were staring as well. The group slowly moved closer into the bar, no one saying anything. Alfred, not noticing the group, continued to dance on the bar, moving his hips in a motion that was sinfully too good. The group of nations took some seats, Francis and Gilbert whistling and howling, Kiku recording the lovely occasion, Feliciano stripping to dance with him while Ludwig attempted to stop him, and then there was Arthur. Arthur just..stared. His eyes roaming hungrily over the American's body. Alfred looked over and met eyes with Arthur, calm blue clashing with piercing green and he smirked. Okay, so maybe he wasn't so drunk after all.

Alfred teasingly lifted his leg and wrapped it around the pole, swinging his body to the side and then dipped down, showing off his curves, and his amazing ass. His teasing of course, won him more whistles from the audience. Grinning at the attention, Alfred finished the song and started walking along the bar, swaying his hips with a swagger only belonging to the United States of Fucking America. He moved to a man next to Arthur and took the lit cigarette out of the man's mouth, popping it into his mouth and took a long drag, pursing his lips before blowing the smoke out through his lips. He handed the cigarette back to the older man, who eyed him with just as much hunger as Arthur. Arthur, through out that little display, was jealous and very turned on. He had to hold himself down from tackling Alfred to the floor and taking him right there. He shot the older man a warning look that screamed, "Don't touch what's mine," before he stood up and reached out, grabbing Alfred's arm and began dragging the now whining man out of the club. "Iggy, I was having fun! Let me goooo…~" Arthur dragged him into an ally and shoved the taller male against one of the brick walls. Screw the other nations, they could find something else to do, because Arthur was going to do Alfred. Now. "Oh? You enjoy being a tease?" Arthur's eyes glinted dangerously and he kept a firm hold on the American.

"Maybe I do, but it's not like you didn't enjoy it." Alfred smirked widely, only to get a knee grinding into his groin, slowly, oh so slowly. "Of course I did, you twat." Arthur said simply. This was going to be a very long night, and both nations, knew it. So, Alfred put on his best game face and mewled softly as he was rubbed through his pants. "Mm..s-so what are you going to do…?" Arthur smirked widely and leaned up, using his free hand to grab Nantucket. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, savvy?"

(( Aaaand cliff hanger. Soo..should I continue this and make some smut, or leave it? =/= ))


End file.
